onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Pope
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Luffy and Charloss.gif page. Watermarked The image of the Luffy punching Carlos animation is watermarked. Sorry, but unless you own the image, you can't have it here. One-Winged Hawk 17:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks For the help in Talk:Monkey_D._Garp, I thought I say it here because there it would be a bit too off-topic there. But you are right about it, well... it was a nice idea in my head, to bad it has to stay in my head. Kraken 04:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Shichibukai Vs Warlords of the sea I don't know if you intended to revert the other stuff AND Shichibukai into "Warlord" but you did just that. I can't speak for the other stuff but please don't revert Shichibukai back into Warlord, see Japanese Vs English names for more details. One-Winged Hawk 18:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. Whoops, I didn't mean to do that. I don't even know how in the hell that happened. Sorry.Buh6173 19:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The Paper of Life Any particular reason you think it's Biblicard and not Vivre Card? Given that it's known as the Paper of Life and "Vivre" means 'life', please read & respond to the talk page. :Kaizoku-Hime 05:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Until Oda himself gives proper Romanization, then it's debatable. One bit of evidence that leans on "Biblicard" is that it may be a reference to the Black Spot from Treasure Island, which were made from sheets of paper ripped from the Bible. Though vivre meaning life also has meaning. Like I said, until Oda flat-out gives the proper spelling, it's just as debatable as Juracule/Dracule.Buh6173 06:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :That's understandable. Then you're gonna have to revert all of changing "Biblicard" to 'Vivre Card' in just about every page it was mentioned. ::Kaizoku-Hime 06:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done.Buh6173 06:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) B and V are near enough interchangable ('Vivi' was 'Bibi' in early translations), same as L and R. For now, theres no indication which Oda is using. I think its going to be one of those things Oda never reveals. One-Winged Hawk 06:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Shadows To create shadows you need light. Darkness does not mean there are more shadows. In fact, there are less shadows in the dark then the day. This is something I always cribed about the show "Skeleton Warriors" as at one point this guy who could travel through shadows was told by the villian of the show "Its a shame its a nice bright sunny day, theres no shadows for you to pop into". The lack of shadows in the daylight has nothing to do with brightness, but rather position of the sun in the sky in fact, since shadows change their length over the course of the day and year, with winter producing the longest shadows due to the lowness of the sun. One-Winged Hawk 21:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Brook history division Can we please talk it out in his talk page before continuing the edit war.Mugiwara Franky 14:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Will you please talk it out in Brook's talk page before reverting the headings or anything else. I have locked the page because of the edit war.Mugiwara Franky 15:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I already have.Buh6173 15:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well please continue there so that we can resolve this.Mugiwara Franky 15:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Extending problem to other pages Can you please not extend one problem to other pages when the one in the first page isn't resolved yet. The problem in Brook's page is one thing but the problem in Luffy's page is another thing.Mugiwara Franky 15:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Are you having a hard time editing Luffy's page without divisions to aid you? The page is too much for one editor to fix in one go and editing sections with a lot of paragraphs eats up alot of your time.Mugiwara Franky 16:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::No, not really. :::So are you done editing or are you still working? The progress for the Thriller Bark part you did so far maybe good but its no different than what it was before in the overall article. I need to know if you are planning to do the whole page cause its abit of a pain in the waiting department.Mugiwara Franky 16:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you want to help summarize it, be my guest. All I did was clip out parts that didn't have to do with Luffy; what also needs to be done is for it to be summed up better and not explained in explicit detail. :::::If any more summarizing is gonna be done, some proper divisions are gonna be needed. Some people can't work or navigate between large texts in certain sections. The Arabasta section for example, because of it being one single section, if something happens all the work will be gone.Mugiwara Franky 16:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What, you're saying they should be divided, edited, then combined again? Yes, for easy editing and navigating. Not everyone can easily edit a super huge section like the Impel Down section and any other section that's gonna be created in the future. Seriously, do you honestly think that this style of division is any better than the one before. Sure, you've split the section of Gaimon away from Kuro but you only created a extremely small section. The rest are extremely large sections that aren't easy to go to from the top.Mugiwara Franky 16:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to summarize them, then be my guest and divide it until you're done. If not, though, then leave it as it is.Buh6173 16:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I and anyone else can summarize them if given the time. We however can't do it all in one go and we certainly can't do it without divisions to lessen the workload per edit.Mugiwara Franky 16:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Fine. How about this. Go ahead and divide them back up. In a week's time, I'm going to put them back to one section per arc. That should be enough time to sort it out.Buh6173 16:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::It can't work that way Buh. One week is not enough to fix large arcs like Skypiea. Even then if you give just one section for each arc, there will arcs with ridiculous amount of paragraphs and arcs with just few paragraphs. It will not be symmetrically clean and still hard to navigate and edit for others. I myself am having a hard time trying to locate the parts that need fixing.Mugiwara Franky 16:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been able to edit and write full sections in one sitting. A week is more than enough time.Buh6173 16:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) You maybe able to do it but not everyone can do it. Also, not everyone's computer can handle it. There's also many variables that are needed. *Reference *Verification *Choosing which situations need to be mentioned or not *Finding the right images *Making sure there's enough spacing per paragraph There's also other things that can make one incapable of doing large sections. *School *Sleep *Food *Homework Mugiwara Franky 16:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Listen, you maybe be able to navigate and edit large sections but not everyone can do it. I maybe the only one saying this but you really can't have one arc=one section. You can't easily navigate from the top. You can't last long in editing. You just can't do it that way.Mugiwara Franky 17:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Title Edit wars with Swg66 and others Please do not cause edit wars such as what tittle should be used or whether or not a certain amount of images should be used in a section. For the Edit wars with Swgg66: While your choice of a title for the current events for Luffy's current team is abit dramatic if not decorative, the heading of current events is still slightly acceptable. Considering that a better title will be needed after that part of the story, current events is kinda more appropriate until proper titles for each character's participation in the war can be made. The heading of Current Events can also help readers easily identify which section is about what's happening currently. For the images: While they are nice, they give some problems which amounts to image overload in some articles. #The placement of the images seems more decorative than informative #The placement of some of the images is displacing the code for the rest of the page #The sizes picked for the images are a bit too big #The images being picked are of events too close to one another. An example is a picture of Luffy's escapee gang and a picture of Luffy and Whitebeard. Both are epic pictures, however one might have to be chosen if they are to match the text. #While more text from the next chapter might allow for more pictures, they will however be problems. One is that there might be other epic images in the next chapter and two is that the text that will be added will not correspond correctly to the images. Mugiwara Franky 12:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Mass Edit Wars Due to what apparently is several mass edit wars between yourself and others, I have decided to lock several pages in which you have been involved in. This lock will only last for a week but I suggest that you talk things out with the rest of the community so that all of us can work peacefully together. If not, the consequences would much more severe than simple locks.Mugiwara Franky 16:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC)